


Dobby's Mission

by accio_broom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chamber of Secrets missing moment, Gen, IWSC | The International Wizarding Schools Championship Writing Challenge, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Dobby has a mission he gave himself.  But will he get caught before he has a chance to complete it?  Chamber of Secrets missing moment.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: International Wizarding School Competition - Ilvermorny





	Dobby's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dobby. Nobody owns Dobby. He is a free elf.

Dobby didn't want to break the rules. When he got home, the punishment would be hard. His small heart raced in its rib cage but he had a mission to complete and he was determined to see it through.

He appeared in the dark corridor, somewhere on the ground floor of the Hogwarts Castle. The loud crack reverberated around him, causing the portraits to stir and complain about their interrupted sleep. He held his breath, waiting to be found.

5 then 10 seconds passed but still, Dobby was alone.

He let out a shaky breath before observing his surroundings, keen ears pricking for the sound of approaching humans but the castle was asleep.

The portraits had started snoring again. It was now or never. Dobby had only visited the castle once before, but he thought he knew the way. He moved from shadow to shadow, feet pattering quietly against the cold stone as he tried to avoid the moonlight that crept in through the old windows.

He paused briefly as the wind howled towards him. He knew there was a poltergeist; mean and cruel and Dobby braced himself for the onslaught, but the air just shifted past him; on a mission of its own.

The tiny house-elf got to the end of the corridor and faltered. Was it left or right next? He hit himself once on the head, punishing himself for forgetting the way. His bright eyes caught a lit torch, shining in the darkness and he closed them, trying hard to remember. He knew it was just nerves. He had learnt the maps, in the quiet of the night when the Malfoys were asleep. He knew where it was.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice the footsteps coming towards him. His ear twitched and he glanced around quickly, feet frozen to the spot. He didn't want to get caught, not now when he was so close. The steps grew closer; every one of them pounding through his tiny body. He felt like giving up and apparating away.

And then he remembered Harry Potter. He was in danger and Dobby had made a promise to himself to keep Harry from harm.

Dobby glanced around the corridor once more, spotting a tapestry five feet to the left. He scurried towards it, slipping under it and letting the heavy material hide him just in time. From underneath he could see a set of black robes swishing past him, billowing with its owner's steps.

He let his head fall against the cold wall, taking the moment to calm his nerves. This was a complete disaster and he was starting to regret leaving the Manor. He felt a whimper at his lips and he clamped his hand over his mouth to catch it just in time. His knees were knocking together and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

He stayed like this until the footsteps disappeared. The pause had given him time to gather his thoughts and he reminded himself once more about why he was here. Harry Potter needed to survive, Harry Potter needed to live.

"Okay Dobby, you can do this." He had a newfound sense of purpose and he used it to push his way out from behind the tapestry. He scurried quickly to the end of the corridor. He knew the route now.

He took a left, then followed it with a right. His mission was almost done.

He didn't breath again until he was facing the wooden door. It was locked, but that wasn't a problem for him. He closed his eyes and without a word, the door clicked open. He located the chest and performed the same magic, gasping as the lid swung open to reveal the balls.

This was his last moment to turn around, but he knew he wouldn't now. Even if he didn't get caught, he'd have to punish himself when he got back. Dobby was not allowed to act of his own accord, he wasn't a free elf. This mission was given to him by himself, and it deserved at least an ironing of all ten fingers.

He wriggled those fingers now and set his shoulders firmly before reaching for the ball.

Dobby slid his fingers over the cold, hard iron. It was only a little smaller than his head. It stirred in his fingers, waking from its magical sleep as if knowing that something big was going to happen to it today. Dobby held it close to his chest, closed his eyes then whispered the spell that he hoped would save Harry Potter's life.

As soon as he finished, the ball tried to take flight. It took all of Dobby's energy to wrestle it back to the chest. It would do no good to let it out now. It needed to be with the whole school watching, so everyone could tell Harry to go home to the nasty Dursleys. It wouldn't matter if Harry was safe.

Dobby only hoped his plan worked.

He checked the ball was safely fastened then locked the chest and then the door to the office. He glanced around wistfully. In a better life, he'd be allowed to stay here. With a heavy sigh, Dobby clicked his fingers. He didn't want to go home, but he must go. Soon it would be breakfast, and his punishment awaited his return.


End file.
